Oh Starry Night
by smileyjill2002
Summary: A modern version of the story of the first Christmas. Saito, son of Kurama and Shizuru, is born this holy night.
1. Default Chapter

Silent snow fell upon the town of Ningenkai, as folks were settling down for the next day. Tomorrow was Christmas, a magical holiday for all. The scent of fresh cut pine and cinnamon spice filtered through the frigid night air. The church itself was dazzled evergreens and red bows. The center aisle displayed a wilted-soft evergreen wreath with red velvet ribbons tied into bows on the façade of every other pew. At the altar, to the right of the table, laid a huge ceramic nativity scene. The figurines almost looked alive, as every person and animal was surrounding the baby Jesus, asleep in his manger. Surrounding the scene was an array of 12-foot pine trees, sparkling with little white lights.  
  
The time was 10:45 on Christmas Eve, as folks started piling into their seats, preparing for the midnight Mass. Behind the table on the altar was a set of risers, upon them the church choir was gathering, dressed in pure white robes. Among the members of the choir was Keiko in the sopranos section and her husband, Yusuke, standing in with the baritones. They were standing among the rest of the members, lending their voices to the sweet angelic music enchanting the ears of the rest of the parish. In the pews near the back of the church, Kurama, his wife, and his brother-in-law were seated beside the center aisle, ready to leave at a moment's notice. At this time, Shizuru was at full term and was due to have the baby within the following week. "It is amazing, Sis," Kazuma whispered, "For a lady about to have a kid, you still don't look it." "Maybe not, but I have just about enough of this extra weight. I can't wait to get my figure back." "Saito, probably couldn't agree with you more," laughed Kurama, "He's probably wants to come out already and see what the deal is, don't you son?" talking to his wife's stomach. She smiled, not wanting to laugh; it pained her to do so. Instead Shizuru just closed her eyes and listened to the choir, the music soothing her ears. As the clock struck 11:00, the chorus soon changed to "Come All Ye Faithful". The congregation all rose to their feet in song, as Atsuko led the way down the aisle, carrying a golden bible in her arms. Following behind her, were the two altar boys, Kuaro Kaismo and Saro Tarugamei. Fr. Kaijo followed behind the boys, swinging a gold-metal water bell on a brass chain. As he situated himself in front of the altar, Fr. Kaijo waved the bell over the crowd and allowed the Mass to commence.  
  
The Mass itself seemed typical, just like any Sunday Mass at the church. Atsuko began the Liturgy of the Word, by reading the first two readings. In the Gospel, Fr. Kaijo read through the first chapter of Matthew. As he was reading through the Genealogy of Jesus, Shizuru suddenly felt a sharp pain in her stomach. Her face contorted to the discomfort. Kurama, seated next to her, became instantly aware of his wife's agony. "Are you okay? What's going on?" "It hurts like hell. I," Shizuru wincing in pain, "think its time." "Kuwabara," nudged Kurama, "can you go out to the parking lot and bring the car around?" "Why?" "Saito is coming." "Here, now? But I thought you had one more week?" "Well apparently, Little Bro, we don't, he's coming out tonight." The three began leaving for the back of the church. Fr Kaijo noticed the commotion and paused halfway through the Gospel. "What's going on? Why are you leaving?" "Sorry Father," shouted Kurama, "but our child wants to be born tonight." "Well I guess two miracles will happen tonight. May God bless you upon the birth of your child."  
  
Kuwabara drove as fast as he could to the hospital, his sister and his best friend sitting in the back seat. Kurama phoned his mother. "Hi, Mother, this is Shuuichii. Sorry to wake you," his voice becoming hastened, "Shizuru and I are on our way to the hospital. Your grandson is coming tonight." Kazuma whipped into the curb next to the emergency entrance. Kuwabara located a wheelchair next to the entrance and hurried it over to his sister. Gingerly she was lifted into it and was wheeled inside by her husband. Her brother told them to go on ahead, while he parked the car. Quickly Kurama found the Information Desk and informed the nurses there of the situation with his wife at hand and requested an admission. One of the nurses radioed the doctors in the Obstetrics Wing of the couples' arrival and directed the couple to the elevators and told them go to the third floor. Without hesitation, Kurama wheeled Shizuru into the elevator and pushed the button for the third floor. The doors opened on the desired floor and her doctor and three of his nurses greeted the pair. "How far along is she?" asked the doctor. "Three centimeters and her water broke on the ride over here," informed Kurama. Quickly they made it into a room and she was lifted into a bed. "Is there time for an epidural?" asked one of the nurses. The doctor checked Shizuru. "Nope, too late for that, she is now fully dilated." "Fully? Really, I am all the way?" "Yes, ma'am and in about a few minutes I will have you push." Shizuru clenched her teeth, trying to stifle the pain. "Are you ready, Mrs. Minamino?" "Yes I am." "And you, Sir?" "Let's do this," challenged Kurama, "I think this kid wants out." The doctor asked Shizuru to commence pushing, as she did so the doctor counted to ten. Then he had her relax for ten seconds, after that set time asked her to continue. She held tight her husband's hand as she was pushing with all her might. "This is so hard, I don't know if I can do this," Shizuru complained. "Of course you can, my dear," said a deep familiar voice. "Dad, you're here?" Shizuru said in astonishment. "Of course I am, so is your mother. You didn't think I would miss out on my own grandson's birth, did you?" "Ma'am, in case you haven't noticed, I do have your son's head," informed the doctor. "Let's get him out then," requested Shizuru. "One more push ought to do him." Once more she began pushing. This time she felt her son slide out into the doctor's arms. Then a sound came she had waiting all three quarters of a year to here, the sound of Saito wailing. Upon hearing her son taking his first breaths, she became speechless. The doctor handed the child over to her and Kurama. Upon seeing the face of his own son, Kurama too fell silent. Words could not express the emotions in his heart. All he could do was bite his lip to keep from weeping. Shizuru looked into Saito's eyes as she stroked his tiny baldhead. "Oh my is he beautiful," she commented, "He looks just like you. His eyes are as bright green as yours." "I've noticed that, too," he whispered, his voice silenced by the thoughts in his mind. He still was finding it difficult to grasp the concept of fatherhood. "Do you want to take him?" offered Shizuru, "I'm so tired right now." Kurama nodded, his voice still eluding him. He took the boy into his arms. Softly he kissed the child's forehead, as he sat back in an old padded rocking chair by a window in the room, blackened by the night. Kurama's eyes turned to a clock on the wall with its hands pointing at 12:10. "How long has it been since Saito was born?" he asked Shizuru. "Approximately ten minutes, why?" she yawned. "I believe he was born at midnight." "I do remember hearing a tiny chiming noise as he left my body." "Saito, the first child of this Christmas. How do you feel about that, young man?" rejoiced his father, "Talk about baby's first Christmas." Over the loudspeakers in the hospital, the tune quickly changed to "O Holy Night". The pair started singing the sweet melody softly to the newborn's ears. Back in his mother's arms, he laid asleep. The slight spurts of whimpers let his parents know he was still there, happy to be born at last. Suddenly Kurama saw from the window, soft light casting shadows across the chair and on the vinyl floor. Assuming it to be moonlight, he looked out the window into the sky. However it wasn't the moon he saw, but the twinkling of a tiny star, shining its light as bright as it could, like a beacon from Reikai. Astonished of what he saw in the black sky, he asked Shizuru to join him. She climbed out of the bed and walked wearily to the window. Shizuru stood beside Kurama, looking out the window with him. "Oh my goodness, is that not beautiful?" she exclaimed, "Do you see that, Saito? You have your own star. You are a gift from God, the best Christmas present we have ever received." "Merry Christmas, Shizuru." "Same to you, Kurama, Merry Christmas." With that, he leaned over and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips. 


	2. Image to Oh Starry Night

This is the image site for "Oh Starry Night". Features the image described in the story you have just read of Kurama and Shizuru staring out the window of their hospital room with their newborn son, Saito, in Shizuru's arms.  
  
l 


End file.
